One Night Together
by Gakuto1991
Summary: Setsuna visits Marina one last time before he leaves for a battle.


**This is based on a doujin called The Sky of Marina. I just changed the title and some dialogue.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Inside a castle, sleeping on a bed was Princess Marina. She was currently sleeping, wearing a sleeveless blue gown, undisturbed. Suddenly, she opened her eyes.<p>

She felt someone was in her room as she quickly got up and shouted, "Setsuna!"

However, she learned that she was the only person inside. She then saw that her window was opened. She got up from her bed and walked over to the window.

She deeply sighed as she thought, _"I thought when it had finally became night, You would come by to see me. I got myself all worked up for nothing."_

Marina's eyes became sadden as she thought_, "But you're coming at all...I have to tell myself that "It's just not possible for you to be here. If you don't appear, even when I say the spell...and finally give up and go back to bed. Everyday."_

The lovely princess pointed her finger. _"So please appear...with this spell."_

She then shouted, "Trans-am!"

As she said this, Setsuna appeared right in front her.

Marina's face turned into an expression of shock.

Slowly, the Gundam Meister asked, "...What are you doing?"

Marina's eyes widen as she tried to come up with answer, "Huh? Eh...um, err...you see..."

She started wave her arms as she said, "It's nothing! Just kidding!"

Setsuna could only raise a eyebrow at this.

He then grabbed her arm gently and he said, "I finally came here to see you, Marina Ismail."

Said princess could only widen hers eyes, not saying a word.

Setsuna continued, "I just...we have a battle...that we might never come back from."

Marina started to get a bit teary eyed from hearing this.

Setsuna widen his eyes as he uncharacteristically shouted, "Wa-wait a minute! Wh-why are you crying?"

The princess of Azadistan wiped her eyes and muttered, "I'm...I'm sorry. You don't know how to treat a heroine."

"Huh? Heroine?" Setsuna said in confusion.

"Don't worry about it." Marina reassured, smiling. "You're a strong man...so I don't want to look weak in front of you. I wanted us to talk one last time. I'm so happy that you thought about me..." She finished, wiping away a another tear.

"Marina..." Setsuna whispered.

The princess then started to shake as she said, "Eh...how...come I really can't..."

Setsuna then could see that she started to cry again.

"Can't stop crying..." She cried out tearfully.

She then ran into Setsuna's arms and started to sob.

"Marina..." Setsuna could only say at the moment. He started to wrap his arms around her, comforting her as best as he could.

After that, the two teens reluctantly pulled away from each other.

Marina started to smile again as she replied, "Sorry. Even though you went through all this trouble to come see me, I can only cry. You must be mad at me."

"No, not at all." Setsuna reassured.

"Thank you." The princess said happily.

She then said, "Do you have to leave soon?"

"No. I have no missions right now."

"Really? I'm so glad."

The two then stared at each other. Marina then said, "Tonight...as long as you're here...you'll be all mine."

_"Why did I say that just now? But...I truly want this." _She thought.

Surprisingly, Setsuna replied, "Okay...But how about...you give yourself to me first."

Then the two leaned forward and started to kiss. _"I...begged him as I cried."_

Soon, the two teens were almost stripped of their clothing.

Marina blushed as she saw that Setsuna was staring at her. "Setsuna...I'm so scared...I feel like my heart is about to burst."

"I feel the same way." Setsuna said.

"Liar." Marina said in a teasing tone.

Setsuna rolled his eyes at this. "It's the truth." He muttered.

Then the two got on her bed and and started to make out. First it was the tongue-kissing. Then Setsuna started to lick his princess's neck.

"Setsuna...Setsuna." Marina whimpered.

The Gundam Meister then grabbed one of her breasts and started to squeeze it while he started to suck the tit on her other breast.

"No! Not the tit! Don't!" Marina cried out.

Setsuna lay her down on the bed while he continued to lick her breasts.

"No...don't...Setsuna..." Despite her protests, Setsuna could tell she was enjoying it.

"How about here then?" Setsuna asked, slipping a finger then her panties.

Marina widen her eyes again. "No, th-that's not what I mean...!"

However, her lover didn't listen as he continued to put more finger inside her pussy.

_"His finger is...inside my vagina! Now...a strange voice is coming out. I can't stop!"_

She then grabbed her lover's cock and she stared at it in shock.

"Setsuna's...cock?" She whispered.

She then smiled up and said, "It's so hard." With that, she started to suck his cock. "_Everything about him...is dreamy."_

"Marina..." Setsuna moaned at the pressure his princess was giving him.

She smiled as she continued to lick and suck his manhood. _"I'm giving Setsuna this feeling...He's even making that face. Did he...just say...my name? I'm happy. I love you...I really love you..."_

Her thoughts as her lover came into her mouth.

She looked up at him and whispered, "Setsuna..."

He then looked at her and ripped off her panties.

She could look at him in shock. His only words to her was, "I need to lubricate your vagina first."

With that, he started to lick her down there.

"Setsuna! Not down there please!" Marina cried out.

He then stopped, got up and he looked down at her and said, "Soran, Soran Ibrahim."

She then looked at him, smiled and said, "Please...be with me."

As soon as she said those words, Setsuna's manhood immediately got inside her pussy.

_"I'm...I'm the first royal princess of Azadistan. And even though you're the enemy of the entire world...I feel as though we can now understand each other. Do you agree?" _Marina thought.

"Soran! Thrust it harder...! Thrust it deeper...! I love you...I love you! Soran!" Marina cried out.

"Marina...Marina Ismail!" Setsuna shouted her name.

"Soran...we're coming together!"

"I love you Marina!"

"I love you too Soran!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!

The two then came into each other.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Setsuna..."<p>

"Yeah?" Setsuna asked as he had his arms around his princess.

"You're telling me...you aren't coming back anymore..." Marina said sadly.

"Don't say something that depressing." Setsuna scolded.

Marina then looked at her lover as she said, "I'll...wait for you. Even if I become a old woman...I'll wait for your return.

Setsuna then gave a rare smile as he replied, "Then one day, I'll definitely come back to you, alive."

Marina smiled joyfully at this as she and her knight kissed one last time and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a nice day.<strong>


End file.
